


Not Enough

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst and Feels, Community: fanfic100, F/M, Introspection, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Rin knew she was not enough
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin
Kudos: 1





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Not Enough."

Rin watched as the cat scowled at Tohru. He was not good enough for her, Rin knew. He should be down on his knees thanking his lucky stars that she put up with him anyway.

Kagura thought she was being hard on him, or that her feelings were somehow influenced by him being the cat, and thus beneath them, but neither of those were right. No, Rin knew that Kyo was not good enough for Tohru because she knew how alike they were. Just like Rin knew that she was not good enough for Haru.

He said that he loved her, and she believed him: said that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and she believed him. But whenever he said that they were perfect for each other, she couldn’t help but disagree. He was perfect, but she was nowhere close. It killed her to push him away, but she had to do it. She had to protect him from herself


End file.
